


A brief history of love and Death

by greatveiledbear



Series: Till Dakota Do Us Part [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Death is a Pining Fool, Mentions of the concept of suicide, Other, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear
Summary: Death has been in love with Balthazar Cavendish since time began.





	A brief history of love and Death

Death has been in love with Balthazar Cavendish since time began. 

Well. That’s a bit dramatic. It’s really only been since the late Jurassic period, when they first met Balthazar after the man was eaten by a T. rex. 

Balthazar was not the first human to be born, but he was the first to die. 

At first Death loved him because he was different. He was fresh and new, something that should not exist and yet _did_ , and died, and was so much more intelligent and sociable than Death’s other passengers. Death barely had time to know him before his partner snatched him away again, and this made him even more intriguing. Nothing had ever escaped Death before. Nothing was supposed to be able to. And yet this unknown life form _had_. 

Death watched the world unfold, watched animals rise and fall until the last one entered their domain, and they waited for Balthazar to return.

He did return, thousands of years later, looking younger than before. And once again he was ripped away before Death could even ask what he was called. 

They learned his name the next time, a few hundred years later, and they manifested a tongue just so they could repeat it to themself later, over and over. _Balthazar Cavendish. Balthazar Cavendish. Balthazar._

What utterly perfect syllables.

Humans were a welcome change for Death, cocky and self-aware and far too brave for their own good. Death watched this bright new species claim everything around them with a childish gleefulness and an appetite for discovery and destruction. 

Humans were not the first to bring their own kind to Death’s domain, but they did it more frequently than any creature before them. Some even brought themselves. What a strange respite from millenia of being feared, to have creatures sent to Death by their brethren’s hands. Sometimes to be approached willingly. 

Death loved the humans. But not in the same way they loved Balthazar.

They realized, sometime in the early 1400s, when Balthazar visited after falling off a parapet, that even if he hadn’t been the first human they’d seen they still would have fallen for him. Or at least, they hoped they would. They liked to think they would be smart enough to see how bright Balthazar’s spirit shines, how determined and intelligent and _special_ he is, even if it hadn’t been drawn to their attention by his repeated visits. It would take an idiot not to notice his brilliance, Death thought, but then most humans were idiots. It came with the territory. 

It was after that parapet that Death began to really, truly worry that they’d never have Balthazar for good.

He was the only creature who’d left their domain. The only one who wriggled out of their grasp--or, more accurately, who was wrenched from their grasp by that irritating partner. Millenia since they met, and Death had no idea when they’d next see the love of their existence.

They’ve never felt anything like this before. It’s excruciating. 

All they want is to spend a long time with Balthazar. Eternity, if he’ll have them. A few hundred years at least. They’re so tired of waiting. They’ve been waiting for him since the time of the dinosaurs, and they don’t want to wait any more. Time is so precious, even to them. They mark the time by the fading of life, by the blight of flowers and the extinction of animals. They miss the thylacine. 

All they want is eternity. It’s high time for Balthazar’s partner to give it to them.


End file.
